Sarcasm
by alannalovingwriter
Summary: [Songfic] Song by BNL, Neal reflects on many things


DISCLAIMER: The song is Testing 1,2,3 by Barenaked Ladies, the characters are Tamora Pierce's. As much as I wish I could lay claim to them, they don't belong to me. To set this story up, Neal is reflecting about many things...

* * *

Neal ran a hand through his hair as he flopped onto his bed. His thoughts wandered, from the days lessons to how abysmally he had done at tilting. Kel was good at it–maybe he could get her to help him.

_Maybe it would be fun_

_to get a new opinion_

_get a little work done_

_and forget_

_Maybe it would be cool _

_if I rocked it old school_

_tried to break a gold rule_

_and a sweat_

Kel. Hmm...his best friend, even is she was younger. Kel had such a level head, a good thing for someone who was friends with himself. Mithros, even if he told kel how he _really_ felt about her, she would probably just attribute it to his sarcasm.

_Better than the first time_

_better than the worst time_

_if I could just reverse time_

_I'd be set_

_Testing 1,2,3_

_can anybody hear me?_

_If I shed the irony _

_would anybody cheer me?_

_If I acted less like me_

_would I be in the clear?_

Sarcasm...Neal was sick of it. Because of it, people rarely took him seriously. He could pour his heart out, and everyone would just laugh. Normally, his cynicism suited him, but not now. Not when so much lay at stake.

_She got a new apartment_

_it's out on the escarpment_

_and in her glove compartment_

_are my songs_

_She hasn't even heard them _

_since she found out what the words meant_

_she decided she preferred them_

_all wrong_

Neal paced, dramatic even when alone. He sighed out loud, there was no denying it. He had feelings for Kel. He didn't want to tell her, for fear it would ruin their friendship. She would probably think she was just a passing interest, anyway. Damn it!

_Kind of like the last time_

_with a bunch of really fast rhymes_

_if we're living in the past I'm _

_soon gone_

_Testing 1,2,3_

_can anybody hear me?_

_If I shed the irony _

_would anybody cheer me?_

_If I acted less like me_

_would I be in the clear?_

Neal jumped as the bell rang overhead signaling it was time for supper. He quickly pulled on a clean tunic and smoothed his hair. Kel may not know now he felt for her, but he could still look nice.

_We recognize the present_

_is half as pleasant_

_as our nostalgia for_

_The past'll be presented_

_recast and reinvented_

_until it's how we meant it_

"Eat your vegetables," Kel prodded.

"Yes, mother," Neal answered and tried to dodge a cuff. Kel hit him in spite of his attempt to avoid pain during _this_ meal. She smiled, and her face lit up.

"Just eat your vegetables. You'll need the strength if I'm to help you with your tilting." Neal groaned. What had possessed him to ask Kel for help? She _is_ the best of the pages, a voice in his head said. You know that's not the _real_ reason, a second voice said, you just want to spend time with her.

_Testing 1,2,3_

_can anybody hear me?_

_If I shed the irony_

_would anybody cheer me?_

_If I acted less like me_

_would I be in the clear?_

_He's everything that you need_

_you wiped out on your ten speed_

_and either he will succeed_

_or just suck_

Free time. He could be reading, or studying. But no, here he was, sitting on a padded tilting saddle, lance in hand.

"Let's see," Kel said, watching him closely as he nudged his horse forward, bringing his lance down and missed the target completely.

"It's not funny!" he exclaimed when he noticed Kel doubled over with laughter.

_Testing 1,2,3 _

_can anybody hear me?_

_If I shed the irony_

_would anybody cheer me?_

_If I acted less like me_

_Would I be in the clear?_

Kel leaned over Neal, a worried look on her face. He lay in the dirt after falling from his saddle.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Nothing's broken. I'm just bruised. With my gift, I'll be fine by tomorrow," he answered as Kel helped him to stand.

"How exactly did you manage that? I mean, you had a tilting saddle!"

"I don't know, I guess I'm just talented."

"I suppose you're done in for the day. Unless you _want _to continue..."

"No!"

_Begin the..._

_Testing 1,2,3_

_can anybody hear me?_

_If I shed the irony_

_would anybody cheer me?_

_If I acted less like me_

_would I be in the clear, G?_

_Testing 1,2,3,_

_Testing 1,2,3_

"Kel, my darling, you are insane, but I love you in spite of it."

She just laughed.


End file.
